Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an external device and a signal transmitting and receiving apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a method for controlling an external device in an apparatus for transmitting and receiving media signals by using a wireless network.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus may include a receiving unit that receives media signals including video and audio from a broadcasting system, a cable system, and other external devices (VCR, DVD, etc.) and processes and outputs the received media signals and a display unit that displays the video of the processed media signals on a screen.
Meanwhile, the receiving unit and the display unit may be integrated or may be separated from each other. In recent years, a wireless type display system has been provided, which transmits the media signals received by using an additional receiving apparatus to the display apparatus through wireless communication and displays the transmitted media signals on the screen.